marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Knight Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Black Knight | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = With King Arthur's birthday celebrations under way, the King and his Knights of the Round Table celebrate in a private ceremony. However, Sir Lancelot takes issue with the cowardly Sir Percy being present among them, but King Arthur tells his knight to be more tolerant to one of loyal blood, even if he be a coward. Soon a band of gypsies arrive at the castle with a number of captured lions which are to be released in the area for King Arthur to hunt as part of his birthday celebrations. When Sir Percy tries to get Lady Rosamund to smile upon him, she tells him that he need only hunt a lion for her and she will, a request Percy politely declines. Sir Percy then pays a visit to Merlin who shows him a troubling scene in his crystal ball: That Mordred is plotting against the King once more. Mordred has paid the leader of the gypsies to hide a pack of lions in a cave and unleash them against Arthur later on hoping to overwhelm him. Percy changes into the Black Knight and rides out after King Arthur and his knights as the hunt begins. The Knight finds a disguised Mordred among the gypsies who knock King Arthur off his horse with a bolt and unleashes the lions upon him. The Black Knight is able to fight off the lions and save the King's life and gives Mordred and his gypsy allies a thrashing. Later at the castle, having doffed his disguise, Mordred tells King Arthur a lame story of how he fell off his horse during the lion hunt all the while Sir Percy sings a song about Mordred's "accident". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Items: * | StoryTitle3 = The Plotters | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Brandel Races and Species: * * Items: * | StoryTitle4 = The Crusader | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker4_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Guy de Montfort, a dissident within King Richard's ranks, and his minions attempt to assassinate the king while he prepares in his tent for the next day's battle. However this attempt is thwarted by El Alemain the Crusader who then confronts De Montfort. Montfort and his men have planned for this however, and easily subdue the warrior. Taking the Crusader's sword, De Montfort then orders his men to sell El Alemain to a nearby slave ship. Coming too in the galley of the ship, the Crusader finds him chained as an oarsman, but manages to break free from his shackles and uses the chains to assist himself in breaking free and escaping the ship. He then battles De Montfort's minions and when the other knights come to see what the commotion is about, El Alemain has them detained. He then recovers his sword from De Montfort and easily defeats him. The Crusader then warns De Montfort that while he will leave him to live this time, next time he attempts to usurp the King, he will not be so charitable. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Black Knight | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Black Knight has defeated Sir D'Arcy of France in battle. Angry, Sir D'Arcy demands that King Arthur honor his request to become a member of the Knights of the Round Table and have Lady Rosamond's hand in marriage. The King however reminds D'Arcy that he was entitled if he won the contest and that Lady Rosamond would have smiled upon him had he won, but she was free to choose whomever she wished to marry. Angered by this, D'Arcy warns King Arthur that he would regret his decisions. Later that day, the women in the castle decide to go into town disguised as commoners. Hearing this Sir Percy offers to tag along to insure that the women stay safe. While they dismiss this due to his cowardly personality, they still allow him to tag along. They stop at a nearby Inn to have a drink where a local strong man named Simon Strong decides to try and force himself upon Lady Rosamond. Slipping away, Sir Percy changes into the Black Knight and challenges Simon to a battle with his choice weapon: the bo staff. The Black Knight wins the battle, but suddenly Sir D'Arcy appears and he and his minions force the Knight and the other men in the Inn to flee while he takes Lady Rosamond and the other women prisoner. The Black Knight then rallies the men in a counter attack and defeats Sir D'Arcy and his minions and free Lady Rosamond and the others. The Black Knight rushes off to change back into Sir Percy and when he returns to the castle he makes up the excuse that he ran for help when trouble started. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Items: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Crusades